


we must be brave

by Plantqueen13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Love Confessions, just the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantqueen13/pseuds/Plantqueen13
Summary: “Lena, have you heard of She-Ra?”And Lena’s barely woken up so of course her mind doesn’t go directly to He-Man’s sister or whatever, because then again, why should it, so she racks her brain to see if there’s some secret Lex project, or DEO project, or just a regular project or anything, really, with that name and when she comes up with nothing she gets up from her bed and goes into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee because she feels she should be completely awake for this.“Can’t say that I have… Is that kryptonian?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 324





	we must be brave

**Author's Note:**

> so. i wanted to write something about spop's finale and i didn't expect it to be a supercorp fic but here we are. if you're still watching it and haven't finished season 5, there are a LOT of spoilers in this, and if you don't watch that show what are you waiting for?

Lena was used to being woken up from sleep, truly - whether it was an assassination attempt, nightmares involving her family or her assistant calling because one of her chinese investors had a change of heart, it wasn’t that unusual for her. Still, when her phone started vibrating like the world had ended on her bedside table she was surprised to see the insistent face of former-current-it’s complicated-best-friend Kara Danvers smiling at her from the screen.

Lena immediately felt something off.

Kara knew she had trouble sleeping and was constantly pestering her about her sleep schedule, but to have her call at - what, three in the morning?! - it had to be something urgent (albeit not  _ that _ urgent if it didn’t warrant a late-night balcony landing of National City’s favorite superhero, she thought, slightly irritated).

“Kara.” She sighed into the phone. “Is everything alright?”

Silence. And then-

“Lena, I- I’m sorry- I didn’t realize it was this late and everything’s okay, I mean- not  _ everything’s  _ okay, you know, there’s world hunger and wars and Lex- and this is stupid, I shouldn’t have called you, i don’t even know if we’re back on the calling-each-other-regularly stage and  _ ohmygosh _ I really messed it up, didn’t I?” and Lena could  _ see in her mind _ , clear as a day, an image of the reporter fumbling with her glasses, a blush slowly spreading to her cheeks as she tries and ultimately fails to get her point across.

“Kara, look, it’s okay.” She says and it is, it  _ really _ is, even if she’s a little irritated of being woken up at this ungodly hour, and she probably wouldn’t admit it to a single soul but she’s glad that Kara isn’t calling her about some earth-threatening emergency or some shady DEO matter and it kinda feels like before and Lena Luthor isn’t one to let good oportunities pass so she smiles a little wider and  _ chuckles.  _ She honest-to-god  _ chuckles _ . _ “ _ Tell me what’s up.”

Another beat of silence passes and she’s sure Kara’s taken aback by her actions (honestly, even she is surprised by the softness in her tone and the small smile that’s insistently pulling at the corners of her mouth), but the silence is short-lived as Kara remembers what this is all about and takes a deep breath to muster her confidence - and Lena could _ swear _ she could see the little affirmative nod she gives herself as she just got out of a one-person pep talk - and the words that tumble out of her friend’s mouth (and yes, it took a while but she wouldn’t pick that call up at three in the morning if Kara was anything but that) make her blink in the silence that they’re followed:

“Lena, have you heard of She-Ra?”

And Lena’s barely woken up so  _ of course _ her mind doesn’t go directly to He-Man’s sister or whatever, because then again, why should it, so she racks her brains to see if there’s some secret Lex project, or DEO project, or just a regular project or anything, really, with that name and when she comes up with nothing she gets up from her bed and goes into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee because she feels she should be completely awake for this.

“Can’t say that I have… Is that kryptonian?”

And the CEO can’t see, but Kara’s face softens on the other end of the line as it always does whenever Lena so much as mentions anything related to her home planet (except when they’re, you know, fighting, but that’s not what they’re doing right now, so everything’s fine).

“No, no, it’s not… It used to be a show in the 80s, though.” And Kara laughs a little, completely aware that she just revealed to the other woman that she interrupted her precious night of sleep to talk about vintage superheroes. “There’s um… been a remake, recently.”

Lena’s completely at a loss of words. Her coffee’s still brewing, but by now she’s totally awake by the sheer weirdness of the conversation she’s currently having.

“So… You’re thinking of a change of alias? Is Supergirl not current enough for the newest generations? Do you need a new costume, is that why you called me? Because I have been working on a couple of designs that I think would really work-”

“No, Lena, gosh, no it’s not about that- What do you mean you’ve been working on-” She cuts herself off abruptly and returns to her original train of thought. “You know what? It doesn’t matter, we’ll talk about that on another opportunity. I’m not looking to change my identity, Lena, gosh! Why is this so hard?” And Lena’s _sure_ she hears a loud _thump_ and a _swoosh_.  
“Kara did you just take flight right now?”

“How could you possibly know that? I’m the one that’s supposed to have super hearing!” Kara sounds positively  _ childish _ right now and Lena’s feeling a bit guilty that she’s apparently complicating what seems to be a whole ordeal to her friend but then again, she’s the one who woke her up.

“Kara, hey, look.” Lena sighs and walks from her kitchen to the glass doors that lead to her balcony, unlocking them with one hand as the other presses her phone to her ear. “You obviously have something important to say and you’re already stress-flying-” “ _ I’m not stress-flying _ !” “So why don’t you come over here and we can have a cup of coffee since apparently none of us are getting any more sleep tonight and you can say whatever you want to say about She-Ra or what’s bugging you?”

“That’d be great, Lena. Thanks.”

So when Kara Danvers lands softly on her balcony in the middle of the night it shouldn’t really be a surprise to Lena because, well, she’s the one that’s invited her, but soft Kara with her faded t-shirt and pajama pants is such a stark contrast to her silk nightgown and pristine minimalist interior design and it’s  _ such  _ a welcoming sight she can’t help but feel butterflies  _ everywhere _ .

“So…” She’s already sat on her sofa, and motions for the other girl to take a seat across from her. “She-Ra.”

“Yes. She-Ra.” And Kara has nothing but determination in her eyes, so she takes the seat beside Lena instead of across from her friend and the CEO arches a brow at the confidence. “I need you to listen to me. It may not make sense at first but hopefully it will when I’m done and if you feel uncomfortable at any time just say the word and I’ll fly out of that balcony and never come back, except in urgent situations where you need Supergirl, in that case you know I-”

“Kara- Breathe.” She reaches out a hand to the blonde’s shoulder and places it there, lovingly. “It’s ok. You’re okay. I’m listening.”

Kara does as she’s told. She takes a deep breath, counts to 3 in her head to calm her nerves and starts talking:

“It’s a kid’s show. I started watching it because I got really beat up one day and I really needed something silly to distract myself from the pain and overall emotional distress I was going through, but as it turns out it wasn’t silly at all and it really resonated with me for multiple reasons.”

“I’m sure that the fact that the main character is a blonde superhero helped with all of that  _ resonation _ .” Lena interjects sarcastically.

“Hey! You do know about She-Ra!” Kara lights up and choses to ignore the good-hearted jab at her persona.

“Well, yes. Lex had He-Man figurines and the sorts when he was younger, but I wasn’t aware of this remake and I certainly don’t understand why we’re talking about fictional heroines so late in the night.”

Kara smiles sadly at the mention of her brother, still feeling grateful everytime Lena would go and share a bit of her past with her.

But she still had a point to make.

“Okay, then you know that She-Ra has a nemesis, named Catra.”

“I’m aware, yes.”

“Good. They used to be best friends until Adora- that’s She-Ra’s real name, by the way- left her behind so she could fight bad guys and Catra felt so lost and alone that she became the ultimate bad guy swearing vengeance on her former best friend.”

Lena could see where this was going, and suffice to say she wasn’t happy to be woken up in the middle of the night just to be told she was some sort of cartoon villain.

“But then-” Kara’s eyes are now glistening and Lena could see her hands start to shake a little. “Catra finds Adora again, in the middle of this intergalactic war that’s going on, by the way, and they start to make amends, and we finally realize that Catra just wanted to be loved and that Adora was so focused on being there for the entire world that she forgot to be there for herself and for the ones she loved-”

“Kara, please don’t tell me you’ve woken me up at three in the morning just to tell me i’m some sort of archetypical villain made to teach kids about redemption.” She scoffs, the softness in her eyes gone.

“That’s not what I’m saying, Lena, please don’t patronize me.” And her firm words are followed by a hand on her friend’s thigh and a deep intake of air. “What I’m saying is that this show is about two people who’ve hurt each other deeply and profoundly and who have found their way back to each other. What I am saying is that in the last episode, that I just watched not even an hour ago, it is their love that heals and ultimately saves the entire universe. What I am saying, Lena” Kara’s voice is now low, and her eyes are the most blue Lena’s ever seen them, and her voice cracks a bit, just enough to show that she’s nervous, but not too much so that she could be mistaken for insecure of her next words. “is that it took me a children’s show to realize I didn’t want to wait for another near-death experience to tell you how I feel. It took two animated characters and really intense parallels to my life, for me to realize that I don’t want to waste another second with you not knowing how deep my love runs for you.” Lena releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She can feel the tears running down her cheeks and as she contemplates Kara she sees that the other girl is crying just as much as her, a soft smile tugging at her mouth.

When Lena pulls the blonde into a tight hug and Kara whispers in her hair “If there’s even a slight chance that you feel the same way, I really think we deserve to be honest with ourselves, and pursue whatever this is that keeps tugging at us.” Lena can’t help but cry harder, and as she pulls away to look into her (friend, best friend, it’s not that complicated,  _ lover _ )’s eyes there’s not really much to be said apart from:

“Of course I feel the same way, Kara! I’ve always loved you.”

And Kara looks like she’s been struck by lightning, like she didn’t expect  _ this _ exact outcome, so her mouth is agape and her eyes are blurry and she hears the frenetic  _ thump thump thump _ of their hearts and she can’t quite believe this is real so she asks, giddily:

“You love me?”

And after Lena laughs freely through her tears (good tears, happy tears) and presses a hard kiss on Kara’s mouth, she can’t help but comment good-heartedly on Kara’s awed expression:

“You’re such an idiot.”

  
  


“I love you too.”

  
  


.

  
  


When Kara Danvers wakes in the afternoon, she feels like she’s in a dream. They’re still on the same sofa, but so much has changed, such as the sunlight that comes from the balcony, the background sound of whatever Lena was watching before she woke up, their current state of nakedness and the way Lena’s eyes shift from the television in the middle of the living room to Kara’s eyes when she notices that the other girl is awake. Kara sighs contently as she pulls Lena in to a good morning kiss but freezes when she notices her partner’s pursed lips.

“Kara, love, I love you, I really do, and you are the sweetest, but did you really had to spoil the ending of the show?”

And Kara feels so  _ happy _ when she realizes what Lena is watching on her TV, that her eyes tear up a little.

“Yeah, I kinda did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> first completed work in YEARS i dont know what im feeling be gentle with me i love you guys


End file.
